This invention relates generally to knives and more particularly to an arrangement for adjusting the handling characteristics of knives.
Knives come in varying shapes and lengths and different kinds of knives are wielded in different ways to accomplish their respective purposes. For example, a boning knife has a blade which is relatively short and narrow and is used in a cutting action pivoting about the user's wrist. In contrast, a chef's knife has a relatively heavier and longer blade and is used in an action which typically pivots about the end of the blade. For comfort and ease of use, it is therefore desirable to impart in the construction of each type of knife a balance and heft commensurate with its dimensions and intended manner of use. The precise parameters of these characteristics, of course, will vary with the type of knife.
In the manufacture of a line of kitchen knives it is desirable to use similar or common parts, particularly in the handles of such knives. It is also desirable to utilize the same types of handle materials for such knives. Ideally, all handles used in a line of knives should be constructed in the same size, shape and material for making a matched set of knives. Knife handles in a matched set of knives are conventionally made of one type of material, whether it be plastic, wood, metal or other material. However, doing so makes it very difficult, at the same time, to impart the unique desired heft and balance characteristics in each type and size of knife within the product line. Conventionally, either the handles are made in different sizes and shapes, or for sake of economy, compromises are made in the handling characteristics of some of the knives.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an arrangement for optimizing the handling characteristics of different kinds and sizes of knives within a product line while retaining a high degree of commonality of parts and materials so that the knives can be made in matched sets.